


You ain't gonna fool me, much less yourself

by AmICharliee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, Cutting, F/F, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmICharliee/pseuds/AmICharliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven are not only roommates but also best friends. After losing the one Clarke had loved maybe it's finally time to recover and move on, at least try. Unexpcted ad she finds on the internet may help her, like eventually, some day, maybe later... cause it turns out that it helped Raven more, at first. As to Clarke, well ... we'll see how the story goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ain't gonna fool me, much less yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote a fic before, this is my first time so please be gentle. I just thought, after reading tons of these, that.. why not. Also, English is not my first language so I'd like to apologize for any mistakes.  
> I would like it to be multi-chaptered but I need to know if the first chapter is good enough for you to want more so let me know in the comments. I'm Clexa trash mainly but you may be disappointed cause it's gonna happen much laaater (if you'd like me to continue after the first chapter) :) 
> 
> amicharlie95 (in case you wanna follow me on tumblr) :D

‘’Morning, my little cyclops!’’ Clarke shouted while jumping on the couch from behind causing Raven to fall on the floor. 

‘’Dammit, oww, you psycho!!!” Raven yelled back lying on the ground, covered in liquid which seconds earlier had been filling her mug. ‘’Are you fucking trying to kill me or what!? Cause if not, I would really appreciate keeping the rest of my body parts no-‘’ 

‘’Not trapped in this metal-something?’’ Clarke started laughing looking at Raven who definitely seemed to be less amused. Actually, not amused at all. 

‘’Ha ha, very funny, after all it’s not your leg which is, let me quote your mother, ‘never gonna heal’ so could you at least stop fucking joking about it! Plus, I guess you’ve never been good at mythodology cause you clearly don’t know what cyclops is and I’m also happy to remind you that I still HAVE MY LEG but in a brace’’ With a cold glare Raven managed to pick herself up and started walking towards the kitchen. 

‘’Geez girl, chill, I was just teasing’’ the blond said, little smirk still playing on her face. ‘’Let me em-brace you as a kind of apology’’ Clarke couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing. At this point, even Raven couldn’t help and a little giggle escaped her mouth while leaning into a hug. 

‘’I hate you’’

‘’You spelled ‘I love you’ wrong’’ Clarke whispered, a generous smile appeared on her face.

‘’Yeah, whatever you say, princess’’ she said, playfully punching Clarke’s arm. ‘’What turned you in such a good mood by the way? I haven’t seen you all so giggly and cheerful for quite a long time. Actually not since your break-‘’

‘’Stop right here, please, I don’t want talk about this or him. Especially when I do truly have a good mood so shut up and let me show you something’’ 

Break up with him (and by him she meant Finn) was undoubtedly still a fresh wound for Clarke even though it’s been few months. Bringing this subject ever since has been causing squeezes in the blonde’s stomach. She had loved him, without a shade of a doubt but eventually she had been the one who eneded their relationship. What could possibly tear this madly in love couple apart ? Apparently, Finn hadn’t been so madly in love. After what he had done, most would say he had never even been in love. For a long time Clarke had been crying almost every night, traying to get rid of her hurt feelings. She had cut almost every friend off. Almost. The only person Clarke has ever treated more like a family than a friend, fortunetaly, hadn’t let her to push her aside. Raven had been there for her. She has always been. She had been patient enough to deal with Clarke’s depression after the breakup, she had been understanding enough for Clarke to open up to her and talk about it. She had been the greatest supporter and thanks to her, Clarke had managed to bounce back. 

‘’Make me!’’ Raven said challengingly while changing her dirty T-shirt. 

‘’You wish, asshole. You’re my best friend since I can remember, I can’t imagine even kissing you. Ew gross’’ Clarke smiled taking the dark haired girl’s hand and pulling her so hard she almost tripped over her own foot.

‘’Seems like someone is afriad of dealing with my hotness. Well, your loss Griffin’’ Chuckling immediately filled the whole flat.

‘’Shut up you flirty little shit and c’mon. I think you’re gonna like this’’ 

‘’Yeah, considering your ideas are always as good as the sound of a morning alarm clock, I wouldn’t be so sure’’ Raven replied, entering Clarke’s bedroom. Laptop lying on bed, already opened on the needed page. 

‘’Pff .. If I were you, I would give up trying to be funny cause it’s not working’’ the blonde mumbled loud enough for the other girl to hear. Yet, instead of respond the only thing Clarke heard, was a heavy sigh. 

The advert Clarke wanted to show Raven so badly, turned out to be about a new café opening in their town. What so appealing about it ? You could ask. But this one seemed not to be another boring one with the same menu as others. It was a kitty café, the one where living cats are supposed to ‘drink’ coffee with guests. Clarke has always loved kittens. As an artist, this motive has always been her favourite. It could be a great way to finally open up to the world a bit, meet some people, spend some time not only locked up in her room, drawning in her own thoughts contemplating past. Also, maybe they will let her organise a little exibit of her paintings and sketches. As they were looking for volunteers, not workers, Clarke thought she’ll be able to choose amount of time she spends in the café and she really wanted to give it a try. 

‘’You know I’m allergic to cats, don’t you ?’’ Raven said, small twist on her face met Clarke’s glance.

‘’Yes, I know but it’s not that bad tho. You only sneeze when around them. Anyway, I’m not gonna force you to become a volunteer. I just wanted to know your opinion. I think I should go for it.’’ 

‘’Yeah of course, you’re not gonna force me, you’re just gonna rub my nose in the dirt until I agree. It’s pretty much the same’’ Slightly sarcastic answer came out of Raven’s mouth while she was making her way to the bathroom.

‘’Oh come on, Rav. It’s only voluntary service. You can always quit.’’ Clarke’s words followed the dark haired girl. ‘’You know how I hate doing things without you and think about it this way … so many gay girls love cats, at least I’ve heard so, it may be your chance!’’ she almost screamed as Raven had already closed the bathroom door behind her.  
After few mintues the sound of smashing door hit Clarke’s ears. ”Raven? I need your answer” 

Seconds passed, 'hard idea processing: mode on' came to an end and the brunette broke the silence ‘’Okay whatever, I’m in" Raven collapsed on the bed right next to Clarke.''Hope your little bisexual ass will appreciate my commitment’’ 

''Fuck you and stop calling me that, I’ve never even been with a girl before’’ Clarke retorted and started tickling the brunette who could barely speak under Clarke’s bombarding touches. 

Catching her breath and feeling rather unappreciated she said ‘’No, that definitely doesn't count as 'thank you'. And don’t tell me that crushing on your college teacher. Wait. A female! college teacher means nothing’’ 

''What? .. How the hell do you even know about this?'' With a really surprised stare and mouth opened Clarke waited for explanation.

''Ohh so you really don't remember.. I thought you said so just trying to avoid the topic'' Raven chuckled making Clarke worried and uncomforable, still speachless ''Okay, okay stop staring like that. So ... there was this like party or whatever and our teachers were invited, including your broody lover'' Hearing this words Clarke already knew it's not gonna be good. ''You got pretty drunk, like always. And you started running, yelling for someone to catch you. I had no choice but to run after you cause I didn't wanna be kicked out of the party because of YOU. But then you opened the nearest door and locked yourself, pulling the door handle so hard you broke it. 20 minutes had passed before we managed to get you out of the bathroom. Actually ...both of you. God you should've seen your face'' Raven was trying not to burst out laughing and continue. ''You were red as fuck so I took you outside and then you started freaking out cause 'OMG I was with HER, I wanted to kiss her so bad, then you mumbled about being turned on and so on and then you changed groups in college to avoid her so I assume it was-''

''Stop it'' Clarke said with narrowed brows.

''Um, quite rough, I guess. I mean ya know, it's not such a big deal really or anything'' Raven finished ignoring Clarke's warning and failing in holding her amusement. 

‘’Raven!!’’ The blonde screamed, offensive grimace started covering her face. 

‘’Ohh you poor, little bi-ass. Now you regret asking, huh? So now, either you say 'thank you' or your story will no longer be a secret'' Raven made her best winning-look-like face and waited for the answer.

''You fuc-'' Clarke was probably about to say 'fucking cruel annoying asshole' but Raven interupted.

''Ah, ah, ah ... Rethink what you're bout to say, princess'' The cruel friend stated with a hugeee grin.

''Thank you'' The bloned snapped between set teeth. 

''See, wasn't that bad. We both know you love me anyways'' Raven replied with a now more friendly and pure smile.

Still grumpy but definitely less angry Clarke just rolled her eyes and turned to her laptop in order to find any needed requirements before calling the person responsible for volunteers recruiting. It turned out that there were none so as soon as she found the number, she made a call. After 6 minutes of talking with a girl named Octavia, she gained all information needed and guaranteed her and Raven appereance on the first volunteers’ meeting. 

As they arrived to the place, they were quite surprised. Not that they were expecting crowds but they were the only two standing in front of the door leading to the inside which clearly looked more like a trashed warehouse than a cafe. They shared confused looks but decided to knock on the door only to hear no answer for quite a long time. Like 5 minutes really but for them it seemed like eternity. They looked through the window but interior was too messy. Both agreed to go back to their car when a girl unlocked the door and welcomed them with an apology. 

‘’Oh my god girls, I’m terribly sorry. We’ve got so much to do before opening so everything is in a rush. I hope you haven’t been waiting for long tho’’ The girl said catching her breath.

Clarke looked back at Raven who seemed to be overwhelmed by the girl’s beauty, blush already covered her face. She couldn’t help but just stare, blinking relatively rarely being afraid of losing the view. The girl was indeed beautiful. With eyes shining brigtly, fabulous smile like the one Raven has only seen in toothpast commercials and body of Victoria’s Secret model she could probably be the reason of Raven’s heart attack if she stared a little longer. Fortunately, Clarke was able to break this awkward silence and started talking. Hard to believe but the girl seemed just not to be her type. Considering she even has one. 

‘’No. It’s okay. Only few minutes’’ Clarke replied, offering a sweet smile to the greeter. ‘’I, uh, I’m Clarke and this is Raven. I called two days ago asking about the voluntarity service staff’’

‘’Oh yes, it was me you were talking to. Octavia at your service. It’s nice to meet you both, come in” Octavia disappeared after nodding for the girls to follow her.

‘’Yo, Raven!” Clarke snapped her fingers in front of the brunette’s face waking her up from something which looked like hypnosis. ‘’Pick your fucking jaw from the ground and get inside! You had been staring at her this whole time like an idiot, you weirdo. ”

Blinking now so fast like she has just gone through the Ice Bucket Challenge, Raven said ‘’Are you fucking blind or what?? This girl is smoking HOT’’ Her shocked face still to be seen. 

‘’Yeah, whatever, keep your thighs together then a try not to fuck her with your eyes. I bet she would appreciate that’’ Clarke’s words hit Raven like chips of asteroid had hit the ground long, long time ago, causing dinosaurs’ death. Raven tho, had a pretty nice reason to still be alive. 

‘’Who the hell punished me with a best friend like you!?’’ The brunette asked rhetorically, barging Clarke and making her way to the cafe. 

„You mean, who the hell rewarded you with a best friend like me? Cause I’ve been asking myself the same question for quite a long time as well’’ Clarke said with a grin while following Raven. With eyes searching the ground for whatever reason, she didn’t notice that her friend stopped, friendly communicating ‘fuck you’ with a middle finger. But she found out as soon as she lifted her head, middle finger now just in front of her nose, causing her squint. Definitely besties ‘till death do them apart’.

Octavia guided girls to the main room, going round tons of unpacked furnitures and other equipment. The whole place was not big, looking more like a flat, yet filled with so many things it was hard to imagine turning it into the lovely spot where people are supposed to relax. Three rooms in total, small space for bathroom and all that seperated from the bar space with Perspex and … a hole in the wall. Clarke was looking around slightly worried as she remembered they wanted to have a big opening at the end of the month.

‘’Three weeks? How is that possibile? There’s no way they’re gonna fucking finish this within three weeks’’ she thought to herself. Mind reader, Octavia, seemed to cought Clarke’s unspoken thoughts as she stated. 

‘’I can see your hesitation but look ,it may actually seems like we’re not gonna open in a year but trust me, it’s not as bad as it looks. I don’t want it to deter you from joining volunteers. Actually, this is why you’re here. I mean, mostly. We need people to organize the interior and after all, clean a bit before opening’’ Octavia’s voice was so sweet that it was hard to resist. Too bad Raven vanished into thin air, probably visiting other rooms just after her finger being almost broken. ‘’If you agree to stay and help, I will tell you more details cause there are of course different kind of duties. l will introduce you to the others as well’’ 

‘’Oh yeah, of course, let me just find my friend, Raven’’ Clarke replied, even though she already knew her answer. But she wanted her friend to take part in it too.   
Acting like she heard her name, ‘the friend’ rushed into the main room only to bump into Octavia and embarrass herself. ‘’Oh god I’m sorry. Are you okay ? There was a bee- and I-I .. uh, it’s kinda hot here tho’’ 

Trying to hold her amusement in, Clarke gave up and burst out laughing so hard tears started falling from her eyes. After few seconds, the confused look from Raven and the expression clearly screaming for help calmed the blond down a little. 

The ridicuolus situation tho, was interupted by Octavia. ‘’I’m fine, don’t worry’’ She giggled. ‘’I don’t mind pretty ladies bumping into me anyway’’ her stunning smile and words made Raven freeze. ‘’So, Clarke, may I say ‘welcome on the board’ yet? She said to the blonde, voice soft as velvet. 

‘’Totally!’’ Clarke said without hiding her excitement. But why really ? Why was she excited at all ? It supposed to be for fun, like a chance to escape the reality for some time. Maybe deep down she could feel it’s gonna be quite an .. intense adventure eventually. 

‘’That’s the spirit!’’ Octavia cheered with a radiant smile, and squeezed Clarke’s and Raven’s arms friendly. No need to say the brunette almost melted or fainted. Or both. ‘’Okay, follow me. You’re gonna meet the others. As the meeting have already started 30 minutes ago, we’ll need to catch up as well’’ The girl stated and entered the smaller room with a fancy entresole.


End file.
